Pearl Harbor
by Cardfighter By Maple
Summary: Misaki is the personification of DC & Pearl Harbor. Let's watch as she goes through some of the most confusing times of her life. Between betrayal, love, and family. Let's see how much she can handle. Follow her story about her life, and how she found the happy ending she was looking for. Or did she? Warning: Romance, Feels, Slight Smut, little blood and cursing.


**Characters:**

Nikolai Wang-Braginski  
Hair: Silver Eyes: Purple

Misaki Ai Honda-Jones  
Hair: Black Eyes:Blue  
Personification of Pearl Harbor & DC

**CHAPTER 1 **

"KIKU DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!" Alfred yelled following his husband into the living room. "I don't understand what you want me to say Alfred." Kiku turn around to face his enraged husband, unaware that there was a little girl with Black hair and Blue eyes watching from around the corner. "What I want is for you to be more open with me." Alfred said calming down a little. "What do you mean Alfred? I am open with you." He said confused. "No you're not! Your quiet and you barely ever talk or show any emotion!" Alfred said slowly getting angrier. "Excuse me? I show emotion, I show my love for you and the kids!" Kiku said his voice rising. Alfred looked mad, and continued to say, "Really? Because you never show it, Misaki doesn't feel any love from you!" Kiku's eyes sharpen, "Don't you dare bring her into this. I love both of my daughters!" Alfred walked closer to Kiku, "You sure about that? Because you never show it." Alfred took a step back, "I don't think I can do this anymore Kiku. I want a divorce." He then walked right out of the house leaving his husband or sorry ex-husband standing there shocked. Kiku then went to the kitchen; the little girl who looked around 12 had tears gathering in her eyes. A hand rested on her shoulder, "Come on Misa let's go back to bed." Said a girl with Black hair and Brown eyes who looked to be about 17. "O-Ok." Misaki then followed her to her room. "Don't worry sweetie, they'll be fine. They fight all the time, they'll make up." The older girl said hugging Misaki, "Are you sure? This is the first time divorced was mentioned." She looked at the older girl with a scared expression. The girl patted her head and said, "I'm sure don't you worry. Now get some rest." Misaki laid down and fell asleep fast. Unaware what was about to happen in a few years or so.

_~Time Skip~December 7, 1941~_

Misaki was walking down the beach by Pearl Harbor, when all of a sudden she saw something falling from the air. And before she realized what it was, she was thrown back with a great force. She crashed into a building and fell down to the ground which was a 20 foot drop. "Ahhhhhh!" She screamed out in agony as more bombs were dropped on the harbor. After it was over she was taken to the hospital, her father soon showed up after. "Where is she?" She heard her father's voice, but what she heard next shattered her heart into a million pieces. "Sir what happened?" Someone asked, "Japan bombed Pearl Harbor." After that she froze, her father did this to her. Did he care about her at all? Tears started streaming down her face, when Alfred walked in. "D-Daddy? Is it true? Did Papa do this to me?" Misaki asked almost sobbing. Alfred's face softened at his daughter, he sat next to her. "Yes, he did sweetie." That was all she needed to hear before she broke down crying, her father held her close as she cried. The doctor came in, "Hello I just wanted to inform you about Miss Jones's injury. She is paralyzed from the waist down. Actually she can still feel her legs, but the muscle tissue is far too weak to have her ever walk again. I'm sorry." With that he left. Misaki was stunned, first her Papa bombed her and now she can't ever walk again. It was all too much for her, she fainted.

~_Time Skip~Present~_

It was a sunny day in DC, and representatives from every country were having a meeting. Also known as The World Meeting. And not to fair from the meeting the representatives from every countries capital are meeting. The Capital meeting let out early, so a tall teenage boy with silver hair and purple eyes started roaming the streets of DC. Bored out of his mind, when all of a sudden he came across a young girl in a wheelchair. She had mid-back length Black hair and Bright Blue eyes. Her wheel chair was stuck in a hole on the sidewalk, and no one stopped to help her. Now normal he would just turn his head and keep going, but something about this girl made him want to help. So he walked up to her, "Do you need any help?" The girl looked up at him, "Yes please if it's not any trouble." Her sweet voice reached his ears, so he grabbed the handles of her wheel chair and pulled her out of the hole. "Thank you so much I've been stuck there most of the day." She said smiling up at him, He smiled at her. "It's no big deal; someone should've helped you before now though." She shrugged her shoulders, "Yea but that just tells you what some people are like. Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Misaki." She said reaching her hand out for a hand shake. He put his hand out to shake hers, "I'm Nikolai, nice to meet you Misaki." He said smiling softly at her. "Nikolai, hmmm nice name. Where are you from?" He didn't just want to stand there and talk so he starting pushing her wheel chair down the sidewalk as they talked. "I'm from Russia and you?" She didn't even mind him pushing her along randomly. "Oh I'm from here, born and raised." She was about to ask him another question when his stomach growled. She looked up and him smirking, "So do you wanna get something to eat?" He blushed in embarrassment. "That sounds good." So they ended up getting food. And they more they talk the more they got to know each other. But sadly all good things must come to an end. "It sucks you have to go, but let me give you my number." She said pulling out her phone. "Yea sounds good, we can still text." He said very happy he's gonna be able to keep in touch with Misaki. "Wait I have one last question to ask you." She said looking at him, He seemed interested and replied. "Ok sure what's your question?" She looked him straight in the eye and asked, "Are you a capital?"


End file.
